


Eridan and the Little Mermaid

by Anon_H



Series: everyone: watch Disney [2]
Category: Disney - Fandom, Homestuck
Genre: Disney, Gen, Shiptease, Swearing, movienight, really image heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon_H/pseuds/Anon_H
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>6 trolls, too much time and the entire disney collection</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eridan and the Little Mermaid

**Author's Note:**

> Took a bit longer then I planned. Coding this was a bitch.

\--FUTURE caligulasAquarium [FCA] 5 MINUTES FROM NOW began troling  CURRENT carcinoGeneticist [CCG--]

FCA: kar please  
FCA: I really need someone to talk to.   
CCG: WHAT IS IT NOW ERIDAN.   
FCA: wwhat it alwways fuckin is  
CCG: FEFERI?   
FCA: wwell not just fef…..  
FCA: I’vve just been so lonely kar, I feel like a wwreck.   
FCA: no one wwould help, vvisit or evven talk to me during the game.   
FCA: wwell except you and that one time gam clicked the wwrong name on trollian.   
FCA: it’s not going much betta since wwe landed here  
FCA: I mean better.   
CCG: YOUR LAND WAS A ANGEL RIDDEN WARZONE. IT WAS BAD ENOUGH JUST TO GET TO THE NEXT FUCKING GATE.   
FCA: I maintain that it wwould have been a lot better if you had helped me kill them for savve passage.   
CCG: OH MY FUCKING GOD DO NOT START WITH THIS AGAIN.   
CCG: AND WHY ARE YOU TROLLING ME FROM THE FUTURE? I HATE IT WHEN THAT HAPPENS.   
FCA: wwell you said you wwere already talking to me and that I should take it up wwith slightly in the past you.   
FCA: I don’t evven knoww, the whole chronological displacement is not something I wwanna tangle wwith.   
CCG: WELL THAT CAN WE AGREE ON.   
CCG: ANYWAY, KANAYA IS STREAMING ANOTHER MOVIE IN A FEW MINUTES. WE DOWNLOADED A WHOLE FUCKING COLLECTION OF HUMAN MOVIES.   
CCG: SEE IT AS A CROSS CULTURAL STUDY INTO THE MINDSETS OF A RACE MORE PATHETIC THEN A SACK OF DROWNED BABY BARKBEASTS.   
FCA: thanks kar. I reelly appreciate it.   
FCA: I mean really. I’m wwashing my hands of the nautical puns.   
CCG: YEAH JUST A HEADS UP. FEFERI WATCHED THE FIRST MOVIE WITH US, I THINK SHE MIGHT BE INTERESTED IN WATCHING THE SECOND.   
CCG: YOU THINK YOU CAN HANDLE THAT?   
FCA: I’d rather not….  
FCA: I think I wwant to try to avvoid her for a wwhile just to get my head straight.   
FCA: I really havven’t been able to think clearly since wwe broke up.   
FCA: That and she’ll probably insist wwe wwatch it wwith that wworthless mustardblood sol.   
FCA: And I just fucking KNOWW I’ll play right into his hand if I givve him the chance to aggrevvate me wwith fef wwatching.   
CCG: NO BIG LOSS I GUESS. GUY WAS PISSING ME OFF WATCHING THE OTHER MOVIE. I’LL JUST SEE IF KANAYA HAS PICKED A NEW ONE YET

\--CURRENT carcinoGeneticist [CCG] ceased trolling FUTURE caligulasAquarium [FCA]\--

\-- caligulasaquarium [CA] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG]\--

CA: kar can wwe talk for a bit?  
CG: THIS IS WHY THE TEMPORAL FEATURE IS FUCKING USELESS.  
CG: WE ALREADY FUCKING TALKED. TAKE IT UP WITH ME 5 MINUTES AGO.  
CA: but kar  
CG: SEE YOU 5 MINUTES AGO.  


carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling  caligulasAquarium [CA]

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling  grimAuxiliatrix [GA]

CG: HAVE YOU PICKED OUR NEXT MOVIE YET?  
GA: Yes  
GA: I Think This One Will Be Satisfactory  
CG: GOOD GOOD.  
CG: ERIDAN JUST CONTACTED ME. WE SHOULD PROBABLY WATCH THE MOVIE WITH HIM.  
GA: I Am Not Entirely Against This Idea But I Must Inquire As To Why You Feel This Inclination  
CG: LOOK, THE GUY WAS PRETTY FUCKING MISERABLE DURING THE GAME. HE WAS LONELY TROUGHOUT THE ENTIRE THING, HE'S PRETTY BEATEN DOWN FROM THIS WHOLE THING WITH FEFERI AND JUST WANTS A QUIET MOVIENIGHT WITH FRIENDS.  
CG: I JUST KINDA FEEL SORRY FOR HIM. IT ISN'T THAT BIG A DEAL REALLY.  
GA: Really  
GA: Because This Is Starting To Sound Awfully Pale Of You  
CG: WHAT?  
CG: NO.  
CG: FUCK NO.  
CG: I MEAN, HE'S A SORRY SACK OF SHIT WITH PLENTY OF PROBLEMS TO SORT OUT BUT I DON'T THINK I'LL HAVE TO SHOOSH HIM OUT OF A MURDEROUS RAMPAGE OR SOMETHING.  
GA: If You Say So  
GA: Though I Must Warn You That The Movie Was Actually Intended For Miss Peixes  
GA: It Just Felt Really Fitting Somehow  
CG: EH FUCK IT, IT'LL DO.  
GA: If You Say So

\--carcinoGeneticist [CG] invited caligulasAquarium [CA] to conversation--

GA: Hello Eridan  
CA: hey kan. fancy seeing you again.  
CA: kar mentioned seeing a human movvie?  
GA: Yes  
GA: An Animated Feature We May Use As A Ways To Try And Further Our Understanding Of Human Culture And Its Many Intricacies  
CG: MEANING THAT THEY SING A LOT.  
GA: Yes There Was A Abundance Of Songs Previous Film  
CA: noww I really don't knoww wwhat to expect anymore.  
CA: let’s just get this showw on the road shall wwe?  
GA: Shall We Invite The Others  
GA: Sollux And Feferi Excluded For Obvious Reasons  
CA: I could do wwithout vvriska if you don't mind.  
GA: Believe Me I Do Not Mind  
CA: Really? I alwways kinda thought you twwo……  
GA: What  
GA: Exactly What Do You Think You Are Implying Mr Ampora  
CA: You knoww wwhat? None a my business.  
CG: I THINK SHE'S STILL SORE FROM HER LAST EXPERIENCE WITH THESE MOVIES.  
CA: wwoww, is it that rough a movvie?  
CG: …..YEAH LETS GO WITH THAT.  
GA: So Vriska Will Have To Sit This One Out  
GA: Anyone You Would Like To Join  
CA: wwell…..see I wwas thinking…..

\--terminallyCapricious invited himself to memo—

CG: I…….HOW?  
TC: ShIt BrO. HoPe I dIdN’t WeNt And InTeRuPtEd SoMe KiNdA mOtHeRfUcKiNg MeEtIng BeTwEeN yA’ll.  
GA: Gamzee Might I Inquire As To How You Gained Acces To This Conversation  
TC: I jUsT wEnT uP aNd StArTeD pLaYiNg WiTh ThEsE mOtHeRfUcKiNg FeAtUrEs On ThE ClIeNt.  
TC: LiKe OkAy, HoW dOeS It EvEn WoRk?  
TC: NeXt ThInG i KnEw I alL uP aNd WeNt tO cRaSh YoUr CoNvO lIkE a MoThErFuCkInG lAuGhSaSsIn.  
CG: GAMZEE I DON’T EVEN FUCKING BELIEVE WHAT I AM READING ANYMORE.  
CG: YOUR STUPIDITY WARPED SPACE/TIME SOMEHOW AND YOU POP UP IN OUR CONVO LIKE THE WORLD’S SHITTIEST HIT-A-BORROWMAMMAL.  
TC: HoNk :o(  
TC: wHaT aRe Ya’Ll EvEn DoInG tHaT rEqUiReS sUcH mOtHeRfUcKiNg SeCrEcY?  
GA: We Were About To Watch A Movie Together  
TC: AaAaAw ThAt SoUnDs LiKe ThE wIcKeD bItChTiTs.  
GA: Perhaps You Feel Inclined To Watch It With Us  
GA: If Eridan Doesnt Mind  
CA: Eh, Gam can stay.  
CA: I doubt he’ll to anything to aggrevvate me. I mean, he’s a clowwn. Wwho is he gonna judge?  
TC: ThAt Is MoThErFuCkInG kInD Of YoU.  
CA: yeah let’s call it that  
CG: ALRIGHT. SO LETS START THIS NEXT FUCKING MOVIE BEFORE THE REST OF THE PEANUT GALLERY SHOWS UP.  
CA: actually kar. Could you maybe invite nep into the chat as wwell?  
CG: WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU WANT TO INVITE THE CRAZY AUTISTIC SHIPPING CATGIRL?  
TC: WoAh BrOtHeR. wAy To GeT yOuR hArSh On  
CA: wwell she has potential. You know….  
CG: ARE YOU SERIOUSLY ASKING ME TO TRY AND PLAY MATCHMAKER BETWEEN YOU TWO?  
CA: Look in the game I made a bit of a mistake in approaching her the wway I did.  
GA: I Have To Question Your Sincerity In Pursuing A Relationship With Ms Leijon Considering Your Feelings Regarding Ms Peixes.  
CA: it’s a different quadrant entirely don’t wworry.  
CG: WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK. ERIDAN, ARE YOU SERIOUSLY GONNA TELL ME YOU ARE WAXING ‘BLACK’ FOR NEPETA, FUCKING NEPETA OF ALL PEOPLE?  
CA: I don’t see a problem wwith that.  
CA: at the vvery least it’ll givve me a chance to apologize her for the wway I acted after bringing her into the game.  
CA: Then maybe antagonize her a little and wwho knows?  
GA: I Can Not Phantom Why You Would Hate Nepeta  
TC: HaHaHa PrEaCh It BrOtHeR. wHo ArE wE tO sToP a MoThErFuCkEr FrOm GeTtInG hIs DiSlIkE oN.  
CG: FINE. FUCK IT. WHY DO I EVEN BOTHER.

\--carsinoGeneticist [CG][/span] added arsenicCatnip [AC] to convo--

AC: :33 *ac looks curiously at this confursation*  
AC: :33 “What is going on here?” she wonders  
GA: Good Evening Nepeta  
TC: HeY cAtSiS. wE wErE aBoUt To TuRn On SoMe SoRt Of WiCkEd HuMaN mOvIe.  
AC: :33 Hi Kanaya, Gamzee. That sounds like a lot of fun.  
AC: :33 uhm…said AC  
AC: :33 *AC curls up into a little snuggly ball and pawnders if she should invite her meowrail to watch the movie as well*  
CG: LO AND BEHOLD KARKAT INTERFERES AND PREVENTS NEPETA FROM INVITING HER CREEPY SWEATY MOIRAIL TO MOVIE.  
AC: :33 He’s not that creepy!  
CA: He really kinda is nep.  
AC: :33 *AC looks with disdain at the fishy prince* Ampurra.  
CA: hey noww no need for that. I can feel your cat eyes drilling in the back of my head.  
AC: :33 Well purhaps you deserve it!  
CA: Come on Nep, are you still on about that?  
AC: :33 Yes! Cause it was creepy and really mean!  
GA: Actually I Recall Eridan Mentioned He Wanted To Apologize For That  
CA: Wwell yeah, but that wwas before she started to act like a goddamn wwriggler.  
TC: CoMe On BrO. wE aLl GoNnA wAtCh ThIs MoViE lIkE bRoThErS aNd SiStErS.  
CA: Fine fine, wwhatevver. Nep, I am sorry for….that….thing I did. It wwas….wwell.  
AC: :33 mean?  
CG: CREEPY?  
GA: Uncalled For  
TC: NoT cHiLlEd At AlL  
Ca: Yes, yes. All of the abovve. Wwe cool noww?  
AC: :33 furry well. I suppaws I just have to tolerate you.  
CA: noww hey, there’s no need for that.  
AC: :33 ???  
CA: You don’t havve to just accept it like that. Feel free to antagonize me some more.  
AC: :33 Blar, you are so weird.  
CG: EXCUSE ME WHILE I GO AND START PROJECTILE VOMMITING AT THAT TERRIBLE DISPLAY OF KISMETIC INEPTITUDE.  
CG: KANAYA START THE DAMN MOVIE BEFORE THESE TWO MAKE ME WANT TO CUT MY WRIST WITH A REGISCYTHE.  
GA: Not A Problem

gallowsCalibrator [GC] invited self to conversation

CG: WHAT IS THE POINT OF A PRIVATE CONVERSATION IF EVERYONE KEEPS INTERUPTING IT?  
GC: H3H3H3H3 YOU D3S3RV3 TH4T FOR NOT 1NFORM1NG M3 TH4T 4NOTH3R V13W1NG OF THE HUM4N D1SN3Y MOV13S W4S T4K1NG PL4C3.  
CG: HOW DID YOU EVEN FIGURE THIS OUT? I ONLY CONTACTED KANAYA AFTER ERIDAN SAID HE WANTED TO KEEP THE VIEWING TO A SMALL GROUP.  
CG: JUST LOOK AT THIS SHIT, HALF OUR TEAM IS HERE.  
GC: TH3R3 W4S NOTH1NG YOU COULD DO >;]  
GC: MY B31NG H3R3 H4S B33N D3T3RM1N3D BY TH3 T1M3L1N3. 1F 1 W3R3 TO M1SS 1T, W3 WOULD H4V3 B33N DOOM3D.  
GC: HON3STLY? YOU SHOULD B3 TH4NK1NG M3.  
CG: THAT RAISES EVEN MORE FUCKING QUESTIONS THEN IT ANSWERS!  
GC: FUTUR3 M3 TOLD M3 TH4T 4 FURTH3R FUTUR3 M3 TOLD H3R TO W4TCH TH3 MOV13.  
GC: 4ND WH3N W3 4R3 DON3, 1 4M TO 1NFORM P4ST M3 TO W4TCH TH3 MOV13 4S W3LL, CR34T1NG 4 ST4BL3 T1M3LOOP.  
CG: YOU TALK TO YOUR FUTURE SELVES TOO?  
GC: ON OC4SS1ON, WH3N TH3Y H4V3 SOM3TH1NG 1NT3R3ST1NG TO T3LL M3. L1K3 S4V1NG OUR T1M3L1N3.  
GC: 4S OPPOS3D TO BL4CKFL1RT1NG W1TH MYS3LF, FUN 4S TH4T M4Y B3.  
CG: URGH……  
CG: ERIDAN, PLEASE TELL ME YOU DON’T WANT TEREZI IN HERE.  
CA: doomed timelines kar, there’s nothing I can do.  
CA: sides, ter isn’t that bad.  
CA: little intimidating, but not bad.  
CG: HATE YOU. HATE YOU BOTH.  
AC: :33 *AC tacklepounces the great dragon* yay, we’ll be watching it together. It will be just like old times.  
GC: *TH3 GR34T 4ND M1GHTY DR4GON L1FTS TH3 HUNTR3SS US1NG ONLY TWO OF H3R M1GHTY CL4WS* Y3S, BUT L3TS T4K3 TH3 ROL3PL4Y TO 4 PR1V4T3 CH4T >;]  
CG: *CG BANGS HIS HEAD REPEATEDLY AGAINST HIS DESK WISHING THIS FUCKING MOVIE WAS OVER ALREADY*

TC: AaAaAaH sHiT bRo. ShOuLd He AnD hIs LuSuS Be DoInG tHaT?  
TC: SeAdWeLlErS bE tErRiTorRiAl MoThErFuCkErS  
CA: According to Ros humans don’t havve any seadwwellers, so they should be fine.  
TC: CoOl, CoOl.  
GC: CONS1D3R1NG HOW W34K 4ND FR4G1L3 HUM4NS 4R3 TH31R S34DW3LL3RS PROB4BLY W3NT 3XT1NCT 3ONS 4GO.  
CA: Just look at that ship. Vvris wwould lovve the shit out a this.  
GA: I Do Not Doubt That  
CA: Hmmm if you do not mind me asking. Wwhat exactly happened betwween you and vvris?  
GA: I Do Mind You Asking  
CA: Fine, fine.  
AC: :33 *AC hungrily eyes the caught fish*  
CG: I AM GENUINLY SHOCKED NO ONE HAS STARTED SINGING YET.

CA: is….is that the hivve of her imperious condescension?  
GA: There Is No One Ruler In Human Culture  
GA: Instead There Are Countless Tribes Governed Either By Democracy Or A Form Of Royalty  
GA: There Are Countries Governed By Tyranny Though  
CA: kan, wwhy evven bother wwith the movvies if ros tells you evverything  
GA: Because They Amuse Me  
AC: *AC curiously pawbserves the fishy figures* even if Rose said there aren’t any, those look a pawful lot like seadwellers to me.

CA: wwhat the fuck? Are those human seadwwellers?  
CG: IT SEEMS EGBERT AND STRIDER AREN’T THE ONLY ONES MAKING SHIT UP AS THEY GO ALONG.  
CG: JUST LOOK AT THAT. THERE MUST BE ENTIRE COLONIES OF SEADWELLERS ON THE HUMAN PLANET.  
TC: AaAaW sHiT. tHeY lOoK mOtHeRfUcKiNg CoOl WiTh FiShTaIlS lIkE tHaT.  
GC: NOT TO ST4T3 TH3 OBV1OUS BUT TH3Y T4ST3 K1ND4 F1SHY.  
AC: *AC feels a little hungry*

CG: I…….WHAT?  
GA: A Crustacean Conducting An Orchestra  
GA: I Think This Movie Will Be Stranger Then Anything The Previous Movie Prepared Us For  
GA: And Need I remind You That That One Had Singing Furniture  
CG: I DON’T KNOW….I THINK I KINDA LIKE THAT GUY  
GC: K4RK4T H3 LOOKS NOTH1NG L1K3 YOUR LUSUS  
GC: NO N33D TO PROJ3CT H1M ON TH4T 4DOR4BL3 C4RTOON CR4B.  
CG: FUCK YOU, I CAN SEE THAT.  
GC: G4SP. 4R3 YOU M4K1NG FUN OF MY S1GHT 1MP3D1M3NT?  
CG: I WASN’T BUT IN LOOKING BACK AT IT…..HAHA, YEAH I GUESS THAT FUCKING WORKS IN…...HINDSIGHT.  
GC: W4UW, TH4T 1S 4 DOUCH3Y TH1NG TO S4Y  
AC: :33 guys please don’t fight?  
CG: FINE, FINE, DROPPING IT

CA: oh my god!  
CA: my hivve. My beautiful hivve, sunken to the bottom of the cruel unforgivving ocean  
TC: ThErE tHeRe BrO  
CA: howw could this havve happened. Wwas seeing it destroyed in sgrub once not bad enough?  
GC: 3R1D4N YOU 4R3 B31NG R1D1CULOUS. TH3R3 4R3 PROB4BLY HUNDR3D SUNK3N SH1PS 1N TH3 OC34N. WH4T M4K3S YOU TH1NK TH1S ON3 1S YOURS?  
CA: noww that you mention it…..it does miss the personal touches I gavve it.  
CG: YOU MEAN THE TACKY RESPITEBLOCK YOU BUILD ATOP OF THE SHIP PART?  
CA: it wwasnt tacky  
GA: I Hate To Say It But It Really Was Tacky  
TC: sHiT bRo I cOuLd SeE iT fRoM tHe BeAcH. iT lOoKeD lIkE a WiCkEd SpIrE rOsE uP fRoM a ShIpWrEcK oF mIrAcLeS.  
CA: Translation; tacky as fuck. I get it.

CA: she evven kinda looks like her…..  
CG: YOU OK?  
CA: I’m fine it’s just…..the wway she movves in the wwater, her vvoice and the wway she talks, it all seem so much like fef.  
GA: I Owe You An Apology  
GA: I Had Picked The Movie With Miss Peixes’ Interests In Mind  
TC: sHiT bRo, ThIs AiNt ThE fIsHsIs. ThIs OnE hAs No LeGs. ThE fIsHsIsTeR hAs LeGs RiGhT?  
TC: WeLl, ShE hAd LaSt TiMe I sAw HeR.  
TC: DiD sOmEtHiNg HaPpEn?  
CG: GAMZEE JUST….JUST BE QUIET FOR A BIT  
TC: SuRe ThInG bRo  
GC: 4R3 W3 SP3ND1NG TH3 R3ST OF TH3 MOV13 W1TH TH1S R3D H41R3D PR1NC3S?  
GA: I Assume So  
GA: Why?  
GC: 1T 1S SO D3L1C1OUSLY D1STR4CT1NG

CA: wwell……that wwas an incredibly short movvie.  
CG: THAT’S ALL FOLKS.

CG: ERIDAN DO NOT BE THAT GUY RIGHT NOW  
CA: I am going to be that guy right noww.  
CG: DO NOT FUCKING BE THAT GUY RIGHT NOW YOU INCREDIBLE DOUCHENOZZLE.  
CA: kar I am going to be that guy right noww. I havve to.  
CG: DON’T FUCKING DO IT.  
CA: clearly the makers havve nevver evven heard of a murderfish cause they are nevver this stupid. They don’t eat your half your hivve before taking a proper shot at you. They are relentless fucking killingmachines. Wwhile their strength is fairly accurately portrayed, wwith jawws that can easily tear apart a hivve and a top speed that easily keeps up with seadwwellers they completely misinterpreted their behavvior.  
CG: WE GET IT. THIS MOVIE IS NOT BIOLOGICALLY CORRECT. IT’S MEANT TO BE FOR WRIGGLERS.  
CA: wwell then it does a horrible job of informing them about the dangerous murderfish.  
GC: TH4T 1S 4 V4L1D PO1NT >:/  
GA: Murderfish Are No Laughing Matter  
TC: HaHaHaHaHa ShIt BrO, wHeN dId YoU wEnT aNd BeCaMe A bIoLoGy ExPeRt?  
CA: wwell…..it’s just marine biology.  
CA: I started out to try and impress fef and it kinda became a thing.  
AC: :33well….it’s never a bad thing to learn stuff like that right?  
CA: Eh, I guess. 

CA: BOOOOOOO  
CA: FOUL.  
CA: SHAMEFUL  
CA: a terrible representation of seadwwellers in human media. Wwe are in fact vvery sophisticated and perfectly awware of the proper use of forks.  
TC: AaAaW dOnT wOrRy BrO. i CoNsTaNtLy FoRgEt WhAt UtEnSiL iS uSeD fOr WhAt  
TC: HeLl I aM pReTtY sUrE i DiD mY hAiR wItH a PoKiNg UtEnSiL tHiS mOrNiNg  
AC: :33 I am purplexed that eridan knows what poking utensils are fur.  
CA: nep, wwhen I said I don’t mind you antagonizing me I hoped you wwould do better than that.  
AC: :33 and then you make it weird again you fishy creep!  
CA: better, better. Could use some improvvement.  
AC: :33 ARGH!

GC: 3XPOS1T1ON 3XPOS1T1ON  
AC: :33 Do seadwellers really think the purface is that dangerous?  
CA: Of course not. Wwe are abovve you. The hemospectrum wwas in place to make sure all filthy landdwwellers kneww their place and wwould not dare harm us.  
CA: The only possible exceptions coming from the indigo cast cause no one evver knowws wwhat they’re up too.  
CA: Pretty sure it’s all about shits and giggles wwith them.  
TC: SoRrY bRo  
GA: Karkat What Do You Think Of The Relation Between Ariel And Her Father  
CG: NOT ENTIRELY SURE……BELLE AND HER FATHER SEEMED A LOT MORE LIKE MOIRAILS. ARIEL’S FATHER WANTS TO PROTECT HER LIKE A MOIRAIL BUT I DON’T THINK HE’S DOING IT RIGHT.  
GA: Ah  
GA: So A Dysfunctional Moirailegance  
CA: Speaking a wwhich is there any chance you’ll tell wwhat happened wwith you and vvris?  
GA: No  
CG: ALSO, BOTH BELLE AND ARIEL ONLY HAVE ONE MALE ANCESTOR TO TAKE CARE OF THEM  
CG: WHAT HAPPENED WITH THE SECOND ONE?  
CA: maybe humans reproduce entirely different?  
CG: WHO EVEN UNDERSTANDS THESE FUCKING HUMANS?

GA: I Am Genuinely Surprised He Is Aware Of How Strict He Is  
GA: Perhaps This Offers A More Sincere View In The Human Parent Lusus Relation  
CG: YES. IT IS EVEN MORE SURPRISING THAT HE HAS THE GENIUS FUCKING INSIGHT TO LET THE CRUSTECEAN WATCH AFTER HIS DAUGHTER.  
GC: C4USE CRUST3C34NS H4V3 4 LONG 4ND PROUD H1STORY OF B31NG SURROG4T3 P4R3NT F1GUR3S?  
CG: YES. YES THEY FUCKING DO.  
CG: YOU KNOW, MY LUSUS MAY HAVE BEEN A FUCKING FAILURE WHEN IT CAME TO MOST THINGS, BUT AT LEAST HE WAS THERE FOR ME, INSTEAD OF BEING USED TO COUNTERBALANCE SOME FUCKING FAKE MADE UP PROPHECY  
GC: WH1CH TURN3D OUT TO B3 COMPL3TLY CORR3CT R3M3MB3R?  
CG: WAS THIS BEFORE OR AFTER YOU ALMOST KILLED YOUR BEST FRIEND WITH A MAGIC CUEBALL?  
GC: OH YOU M1S3R4BL3 L1TTL3--  
CA: Oww shit kar are you glaring spades at ter?  
CG: WHAT!? NO. FUCK NO!  
CA: just saying. You twwo seem to be going at each other pretty hard.  
CA: it looks a little uncomfortable. And perhaps a little hot.  
AC: :33 eridan!  
CA: wwhat its true.

CG: AAAH DAMNIT. JUST WHEN YOU THOUGHT YOU GOT AWAY.  
GC: H4H4H4 Y3S. MOR3 MUS1C.  
CA: Wwhat is evven happening?  
TC: ShIt BrO. tHiS iS lIkE a SmAlL mIrAcLe FoR mY eArHoLeS  
AC: 33 it’s so purrty  
CA: Kar? Ter? Is this normal human behavvior?  
CA: Cod I kneww I should havve kept wwatching ros.  
GA: We Are Relatively Sure Humans Do Not Often Exercise Such Frivolity On A Regular Basis  
GC: B3L13V3 US, W3’V3 LOOK3D >:I  
AC: :33 purrhaps we could ask them to sing fur us?  
CG: CAN’T WAIT TO SEE HOW THAT CONVERSATION WILL GO DOWN.  
CA: I don’t get wwhy a seadwweller is so obsessed wwith landdwweller culture.  
CA: wwe havve evverything landdwwellers havve but like a million times better.  
AC: :33 of course you wouldn’t understand ampurra.  
AC: :33 she wants to get out of her efurry day live and meet new people.  
CA: wwell she only has an entire ocean of neww people to meet.  
CA: Really, she is of royal blood and wwants to mingle wwith the peasants? So ungrateful.  
AC: :33 You spend half your life on land you fishy douche, who are you to judge!  
GC: WO4H N3P3T4.  
AC: :33 what is it purrezi?  
GC: 1 4PPROV3 >:]  
AC: :33 nyan?

CG: SEE, CRABS ARE THE BEST DADS. PERIOD  
GC: BL4R  
TC: ThAt LiTtLe ReD bRo Is MaD aDoRaBlE  
TC: BuT hE rEaLlY cOuLd StAnD tO kIcK bAcK aNd GeT hIs FuCkInG cHiLl On.  
CG: IN DEFENSE OF THE CRAB, THIS FISHBITCH REALLY NEEDS HIS CONTANT MEDDLING.  
GC: TH3 PROS3CUT1ON D1S4GR33S W1TH TH3 D3F3NS3’S ST4T3M3NT 4ND 4CCUS3S H1M OF B14S  
CG: THE DEFENSE ACCUSES THE PROSECUTION OF BEING EVEN MORE ANNOYING THEN ARIEL’S FISHY SIDEKICKS  
AC: :33 the furry impurtant pouncilor calls order in the court  
GC: OV3RRUL3D  
AC: Maow!  
CG: NO FUCKING ROLEPLAYING!

GA: I Do Not Think Ariel Cares Much For The Advice Of Sebastian  
TC: WoAh. ThOsE mAgIcAl LiGhTs In ThE sKy WoUlD lUrE aNy MoThErFuCkEr LiKe A FuCkInG SiReN

CA: And flushed for the first filthy landdwweller she lays eyes on.  
CA: Really, the similarities this animated wwoman shares wwith fef are endless.  
GC: W41T, W4S TH4T 4 BURN 41M3D 4T F3F3R1 OR SOLLUX >:/  
CA: fuck I don’t evven knoww anymore……Man I feel messed up.  
CG: YOU DON’T GET FLUSHED THAT QUICKLY FOR SOMEONE. ISN’T SHE AT LEAST A BIT CREEPED OUT BY THE FACT THAT HE HAS LEGS?  
TC: FuCk BrO, aNy TwO mOtHeRfUcKeRs CaN gEt ThEiR fLuSh On  
CG: YES BUT NOT THAT FAST, ESPECIALLY WITH THE TWO OF THEM BEING….OH I DON’T KNOW. FUNDAMENTALLY DIFFERENT SPECIES!?  
GA: You Did Not Object To Belle’s Affection For The Beast  
CG: THAT WAS MORE DIFFRENT. IT HAD BUILD UP, STARTED SUBTLE AND THE BEAST WAS ESSENTIALLY A HUMAN FORCED TO WEAR A BIG FUZZY COAT ALL THE TIME.  
GC: HON3ST QU3ST1ON?  
GC: 1F TH3 F1SH C4N T4LK…..4ND TH3 WH1T3 F34TH3RB34ST C4N T4LK…..WHY C4NT TH3 B4RKB34ST?  
CG: MAYBE HE’S SPECIAL.

CA: wwell, showws ovver, they’re dead.  
AC: :CC nooooooooo  
GC: OH PL34S3, TH3 MOV13 B4R3LY--

GC: W3LL 1’LL B3 D4MN3D >:C

CG: OF FUCKING COURSE  
GA: I Am Beginning To Suspect This Might Be A Recurring Pattern In These Movies  
CG: JUST LOOK AT THIS SHIT. NOT A FUCKING SCRATCH ON HIM.  
CG: UNLESS THE TWIST IS THAT HE IS A FUCKING IMMORTAL I AM NOT BUYING THIS.  
CG: AND GAMZEE, FOR THE LOVE OF EVERYTHING I HOLD DEAR, DON’T EVEN ARGUE THAT IT MIGHT BE A MIRACLE.  
GC: W3LL, P3RH4PS 1T W4S 4 M1R4CL3.  
CG: GODDAMNIT TEREZI.

CA: wwoww. This wwoman is shameless  
AC: :33 It’s so adorable!  
CA: shameless  
AC: :33 adorable  
CA: for fuck’s sake nep, just look a that.  
CA: She’s practically feeling him up wwhile he’s unconscious.  
GC: YOU 4R3 CL34RLY OV3RR34CT1NG 3R1D4N.  
CG: ACTUALLY I KINDA AGREE WITH HIM ON THIS ONE.  
GC: WH4T?  
AC: :33 what?  
CA: wwhat?  
CG: THEY HAVEN’T EXCHANGED A WORD OF DIALOGUE AND NOT ONLY IS SHE ALREADY SMITTEN WITH HIM, SHE’S CUDDLING UP TO HIM WHILE HE’S UNCONSCIOUS LIKE NOBODY’S BUSINESS.  
CG: YOU DON’T GET FUCKING FLUSHED LIKE THAT WITHOUT A SINGLE WORD OF DIALOGUE, IT’S ROMANCE 101.  
CG: IT’S LIKE ERIDAN SUDDENLY GETTING HIS FLUSH ON FOR JOHN JUST BY WATCHING HIM TROUGH THE VIEWPORTS FOR 10 SECONDS.  
CA: wwhy must you use me as example?  
CG: BECAUSE YOU ARE THE EASY TARGET.  
TC: wElL i ThInK iTs WiCkEd SwEeT tHaT sHe MoThErFuCkInG sAvEd HiM lIkE tHaT.  
CG: …..YEAH FINE. THAT WAS VERY NICE OF HER.

GC: L4D13S, G3NTL3M4N 4ND K4RK4T, M33T YOUR 4NT4GON1ST.  
CA: alright, normally I’d throww a fit that they cast a seadwweller as antagonist but since the protagonist is a seadwweller herself I suppose it’s only fair.  
CG: OH GOODIE, WE HAVE A FAT SQUID LADY. WHAT IS HER EVIL PLAN.  
GC: HRM……  
GA: She Is Less Then Informative About That  
GA: She Does Seem To Have A Dislike For Ariels Father  
CG: SO FAR EVERYONE SEEMS TO HAVE AT LEAST A MILD DISLIKE FOR ARIEL’S FATHER.

TC: WoAh ThIs Is ThE mOtHeRfUcKiNg BiTcHtItS  
CA: can i…..can I just lovve this song?  
GA: It Would Appear There Is No Escape  
CG: THESE FUCKING SONGS ARE EVERYWHERE.  
CG: YOU THINK YOU HAVE GOTTEN AWAY, BUT YOU HAVENT.  
CG: AND THEN YOU CRAWL AWAY TO A DIFFERENT MOVIE ALTOGETHER AND THERE IS EVEN MORE SONGS TO LISTEN TO.  
AC: :33 I should have eaten something…..All these delicious looking fish just swimming on my screen.  
AC: :33 I could even go fur those shrimps.  
GC: HMM……1 DON’T L1K3 TH3 COLOR SCH3M3 OF TH1S MOV13 SO F4R. LOT OF GR3Y’S W1TH L1GHT SH4D3S OF BLU3 4ND GR33N. NOT 4S L1V3LY 4ND V4R13D 4S TH3 PR3V1OUS ON3.  
CA: don’t tell me you thought it wwas a colorful deep sea wwonderland?  
GC: K1ND4 HOP3D 1T W4S?  
CG: 30 MINUTES IN AND WE’VE ONLY ESTABLISHED THAT THIS GIRL WANTS MORE THEN BEING A FUCKING PRINCES AND THAT SHE IS IN LOVE WITH A PRINCE SHE DOESN’T KNOW.  
TC: NaAw MaN. jUsT lIsTeN tO tHiS sHiT aNd LiGhTeN uP.

CG: CAN’T SAY I BLAME HER YOU STUPID FISH. I WOULD HAVE LEFT TOO.

GC: SO MUCH FOR CRUST4C34NS B31NG P3RF3CT CUSTOD14NS R1GHT?  
CG: OH DON’T EVEN START THIS SHIT RIGHT NOW.  
GA: Oh I know This One GA: This Is A Classic  
GA: He Does Not Know She Has A Taboo Crush On A Human  
GA: Yet He Is Under The Impressions That She Is Falling For Another Seadweller

TC: Eh I kInDa ThInK hE mOtHeRfUcKiNg KnOwS nOw ChIcKa

CG: OK, CAN SOMEONE PLEASE HELP THIS POOR GIRL?  
GA: I Admit Her Obsession Is Becoming Unhealthy At A Disquieting Pace  
CG: HONESTLY, I AM SIDING WITH THE FATHER ON THIS ONE.  
AC: :33 but she’s in love!  
AC: :33 you do foolish things when you’re in love.  
CG: WELL YEAH.  
AC: :33 I expected you have at least watched and liked one movie with flush on furst sight.  
AC: :33 so why not stuff it and let the girl be in love.  
CG: OKAY, FINE. CAUGHT ME REDHANDED THERE.  
AC: :33 heehee  
CG: STILL NO EXCUSE FOR THIS THOUGH. SHE’S FEELING UP A STATUE OF THE GUY. YOU DON’T DO THAT.  
AC: :33 ok yeah, that is a little creepy.

CG:”YOU DON’T EVEN KNOW HIM?”  
CG: WOMAN, YOU DON’T EVEN KNOW HIM YOURSELF!  
CG: HOW DELUDED IS THIS SPOILED FUCKING PRINCES?  
TC: ShIt BrO, dOnT bE sO hArSh On ThE fIsHsIs.  
CG: BUT SHE’S SO WRONG…..  
TC: ChEcK oUt ThAt WiCkEd TrIdEnT tHoUgH…  
TC: Do AlL fUcKiNg TrIdEnTs Do ThAt?  
CA: No…..No they don’t.  
TC: ShIt LoOkS iNcReDiBlY mOtHeRfUcKiNg SwEeT.  
GC: 3R1D4N, HOW DO3S TH1S TR1D3NT WORK?  
CA: wwell you are talking about advvanced seadwweller technology here. You cant expect me to just share it wwith any landdwweller.  
CA: but it’s definitely a sophisticated devvice.  
TC: It LoOkS kInDa LiKe MaGiC bRo.  
CA: no it doesn’t shut up.

CA: and thus the princes lost all her trinkets.  
CA: it looks like she’ll havve to make do wwith all the stuff in the palace like evvery other princes.  
CA: so boo hoo.  
AC: :33 but this was her collection. She worked so hard to collect efurrything.  
CA: Yes, but wwe are nevver givven a reason as to wwhy she collects all that except her almost unhealthy obsession wwith land life.  
AC: :33 well I think your wrong.  
CG: I’M ACTUALLY SIDING WITH ERIDAN AGAIN HERE. GAMZEE MIGHT AS WELL SAVE ME THE TROUBLE AND PROCLAIM IT A MIRACLE.  
TC: BrO, I don’t tHiNk YoU uP aNd DeFeNdInG yOuR oPiNiOn Is A mIrAcLe.  
TC: WhAt Is A mIrAcLe iS hOw MaNy BeAuTiFuL OpInIoNs ThErE aRe.  
TC: AnD lIkE, nOnE oF tHeM aRe WrOnG.  
TC: HoW dOeS tHaT wOrK yOu AsK?  
GC: L3T M3 GU3SS….M1R4CL3S?  
CG: UUURGH.  
TC: HaHaHaHa, ThE dRaGoNsIs GeTs It.  
CG: THANK YOU GAMZEE, I JUST REMEMBERED WHY I WANTED THIS MOVIE TO END AS SOON AS POSSIBLE. 

GA: I Believe These Will Be Our Henchmen For Today  
GA: I Do Like Their Symmetry  
AC: :33 They are being manipulative! Tempting her with such offurs when she is emotionally susceptible.  
AC: :33 kind of like another fishy idiot tried to do when I was brought into the game.  
CA: Are you still on about that nep?  
CA: I thought wwe agreed it wwas a stupid movve and continue wwith our livves as responsible adults.  
AC: :33 if there wwere any responsible adults here they could tell you howw much of a wwriggler you are.  
CG: IF THERE WERE ANY RESPONSIBLE ADULTS HERE WE’D ALL BE PROMPTLY CULLED FOR OUR IDIOCY.  
CG: CEPT YOU KANAYA, YOU’RE COOL.  
GA: Much Apreciated  
CG: ERIDAN, YOU CAN KINDA EXPECT A LIFETIME OF TEASING FROM HER FOR THAT STUNT YOU PULLED SO GET USED TO IT.  
GC: K4RK4T, YOU 4R3 SM3LL1NG SO 4SH3N 4LL OF 4 SUDD3N.  
TC: HaHa, YeAh My LiTtLe BrO iS a BoRn MeDiAtOr.  
TC: He SaYs So HiMsElF eVeRy TiMe ThE sUbJeCt CoMeS uP.  
GC: DO3S H3 NOW?  
CG: GAMZEE FOR THE LOVE OF FUCK I WILL END YOU.

CG: WAUW.  
CA: wwho does this?  
CA: wwho looks at a place like that and thinks; yes this hivve completely suits me.  
CA: Though I wwill givve points for the purple smoke. That is a vvery nice and decorativve touch  
AC: :33 cause you are weird.  
GA: It Is A Horrid And Impractical Design  
GA: Sorry Eridan But You Will Need A Lot More Then Smoke To Obscure Such A Hideous Place  
CA: Eh, fair point.

CG: HOLY FUCK WHAT ARE THOSE?  
CG: DEAR ALMIGHTY TAINTCHAFFING FUCK DO THOSE THINGS LIVE ON THE BOTTOM OF THE SEA?  
CA: wwell I certainly hope not  
CG: THEY LOOK SOULS TORN FROM THEIR BODY AND CHEWED UPON BY THE MOUTHS OF A MILION HORRORTERRORS.

GA: And Yet Again We Find Ourselves Listening To A Song  
CA: kinda sounds like a wwaltz  
AC: :33 what is a waltz?  
CA: Oh Nep you uncultured little wwriggler you. A wwaltz is a sophisticated dance. Seadwwellers may do a wwaltz on formal evvents.  
AC: :33 well geesh, forget I asked.  
TC: ThAt SqUiDlAdY sUrE gOt A bOotY  
AC: :33 Gamzee….what are you talking about?  
AC: :33 she doesn’t seem to have any treasure in her hive.  
TC: NaAaWw SiS. I wAs TaLkInG aBoUt HeR jUnK iN tHe TrUnK.  
AC: :33 I don’t think she has a trunk either?  
CG: ……WHAT?  
CA: nep are you serious?  
GC: WH4T?  
CA: oh this is precious. You mean evven wwith all your rp’s youvve never come across terms like badonkadonk?  
AC: :33 shut up ampurra! Now you are just making up words to confuse and purrvoke me!  
GC: 1’LL 3XPL41N TO YOU….1N PR1V4T3.  
CA: please don’t ter. This is gold.

CA: wwhat?  
CA: oh no. movvie don’t. do not go there.  
GA: I Believe She Insinuated She Used Magic  
CA: no. that is such bs I cannot evven begin to explain it.  
CA: Look, she’s just a charlatan, it’s all smoke and mirrors.  
CA: The cauldron is just the exterior for a really advvanced projection system, a smokemachine and a bunch of fancy lighting.  
GC: T4ST3S L1K3 M4G1C TO M3 4FT3R TH3 BLU31SH GR3Y OC3AN FOR SO LONG.

AC: :33 alright, then how do you explain that?  
CA: More projections. This ‘wwitch’ certainly knowws wwhat she’s doing and the girl is eating it up.  
CG: RIGHT, SO WE HAVE A DEAL WITH THE DEVIL SCENARIO HERE.  
CG: SHE WANTS TO BECOME A HUMAN SO SHE CAN SEDUCE THE MAN SHE HASN’T SHARED A SINGLE LINE OF DIALOGUE WITH.  
CG: LEAVING BEHIND ALL HER FRIENDS AND FAMILY.  
CG: BELLE DEALT WITH THAT SHIT AS WELL, BUT AT LEAST IT MADE SOME FUCKING SENSE AND WAS A LEGITIMATLY DRAMATIC MOMENT.  
CG: NOT, OH DEAR ME, I THINK I WILL PAIL THE VERY FIRST GUY I LAY EYES ON.  
GA: I Take It You Do Not Side With Ariel In This Matter  
GC: H3 S1D3S W1TH TH3 4DOR4BL3 L1TTL3 CR4B OF COURS3.  
CG: I SIDE WITH THE ONES THAT ARE NOT BEING EXCRUCIATINGLY RETARDED. 

CG: OH COME ON, THIS DEAL IS JUST PLAIN STUPID.  
GA: Three Days Seem Like A Very Short Time To Perform Such A Feet Indeed  
AC: :33 Not only that but her voice? She’ll be mewt.  
TC: ShIt ThE sQuIdLaDy Is GiViNg A sHoW wItH hEr CaUlDrOn Of MiRaClEs.  
CA: that sounded all sorts of wweird gam but not that it matters. It’s still just a elaborate parlor trick.  
CA: there’s a logical explanation for evverything she does. A first class act in showwmanship.  
TC: NaAaH mAn. I dO nOt WaNt To KnOw HoW iT wOrKs.  
CA: just so you can remain ignorant and assume it’s a miracle?  
TC: HoNk :o(

GC: OH NO. 4 L3G4L DOCUM3NT. 4 DUMB G1RLS WORST 3N3MY

CG: OK. YEAH….THIS’LL END WELL  
GA: I Cannot Fathom How Impractical That Is  
GA: Do You Think She Had To Study Magic A Long Time To Learn To Summon Spooky Green Claws  
GA: And Does She Get A Lot Of Use From The Remove A Voice Spell  
GA: I Imagine It Takes Some Practice  
GA: Who Did She Practice On And How Did She Get Them To Volunteer  
CG: WOAH, THAT’S…..QUITE A RANT.  
GA: I Have Been Observing  
GA: It Just Seems Very Implausible To Me To Have Magic You Logically Would Never Need To Use  
CA: It’s science kan, not magic  
CA: I understand you are kinda emerged in the lore but magic is not a real thing  
CA: Those green claw things couldn’t swwat a fly if she tried to.

AC: :33 Aaah!  
CG: WHAT?  
AC: :33 Its just a….furry scary image.  
CA: Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha oh god really nep?  
AC: :33 oh shut up ampurra!  
CA: Oh that is just so swweet.  
AC: :33 don’t you laugh at me!  
CA: aah I am so scared furrom the movie hahahahaha  
AC: :33 Ampurra I swear I will bite your fins off!  
CA: Come and try you wwriggler  
CA: No wwait  
CA: oh god  
CA: ouch, ouch, nep…Nep stop….Nep I am serious  
CA: OUCH GODDAMNIT STOP BITING DEAR GOG  
CG: ALL IN FAVOR OF IGNORING THAT?  
GA: I  
GC: 1  
CG: MOTION PASSES  
GC: TH3 COURT 4PPROV3S

GA: I Believe Your Words Were  
GA: Could Not Swat A Fly If They Tried To  
CA: it wwas a figure a speech. They are practically harmless  
GA: They Ripped The Girls Voice Out  
CA: wwell…. that could be anyone’s vvoice.  
AC: :33 oh no!  
CG: REALLY THOUGH….I KINDA LIKE THIS SONG.  
CG: IT’S OMINOUS, AND THE VISUALS ARE ASTOUNDING.  
CG: IT SURE AS HELL BEAT THE PREVIOUS SONGS OF THIS MOVIE OUT OF THE WATER.  
CG: HAHA, I CAN DO NAUTICAL PUNS TOO!  
CG: NOW I HATE MYSELF A LITTLE MORE THEN I DID 5 MINUTES AGO 

CA: Huh….I think fef tried coming out a the wwater a feww times like that.  
CA: frankly it looked hilarious, her hair got evverywhere and looked like a mess.  
CA: But she wwas so convvinced it looked elegant I didn’t havve the heart to tell her.  
GC: 444W. TH4TS 4CTU4LLY K1ND4 SW33T…..1N 4 W31RD DOUCH3Y W4Y.  
AC: :33 efurrything eridan does is the douchey way.  
CA: that’s wwriggler levvel stuff nep.  
AC: :33 Do I have to bite your fins again!  
CA: knoww wwhat? Lets just wwatch the movvie. See wwhat happens there.  
CG: (HOLY SHIT. NEPETA IS REALLY GOING BLACK FOR ERIDAN)  
GC: (1 DON’T TH1NK SH3 R34L1Z3S 1T H3RS3LF)  
GA: (It Is Kind Of Cute To Watch)  
CA: guys I can hear you wwhispering. I am literally right next to kar and ter.  
AC: :33 why, what are they saying?  
CA: Nothing you need to concern yourself wwith.  
CA: (so any tips to make her realize ter?)

CG: HOLY SHIT I HAVE FEET.  
TC: FuCk I kNoW rIgHt?  
TC: SoMeTiMeS I jUsT lOoK dOwN aNd WoAh.  
GC: TH3 SC4RY P4RT 1S 1 DON’T KNOW W3TH3R OR NOT H3 1S S3R1OUS  
CG: OH HE IS TRUST ME.

CG: WE ARE MORE THEN 45 MINUTES INTO THE MOVIE AND WE HAVE HAD ONLY 1 SCENE THAT SHOWED ANY FORM OF INTERACTION BETWEEN ARIEL AND THE PRINCE.  
CG: SHE’S SACRIFICING HER ENTIRE LIFE AS A PRINCES UNDER THE SEA FOR THIS GUY WHO HASN’T SAID A WORD TO HER.  
CG: AND I AM JUST WAITING FOR THE PRINCE TO BE LIKE;”SORRY TOOTS, NO DEAL.”  
CG: NOW THAT WOULD BE A STORY WITH A PROPER MORAL.  
GC: 4R3 YOU SUR3 YOU 4R3NT JUST S4Y1NG TH4T TO 4GR33 W1TH TH3 CR4B 4G41N?  
GA: Actually The Crab Agrees To Help Her Because He Sees How Much It Means To Her  
CG: EITHER THAT OR HE REALIZED SHE’S A LOST CAUSE.  
TC: ShIt BrO, zOnEd OuT fOr A mOmEnT  
TC: WhAt DiD I MisS?  
CA: girl became human, magic is still fake.  
TC: AaAh GoTcHa. So NoW sHe’S aLl Up AnD gEtTiNg HeR fLuSh On FoR tHe PrInCeLy FeLlOw RiGhT? 

GC: OH H3Y. 4 MUT3 CONFUS3D LOOK1NG G1RL MY B4RKB34ST FOUND ON TH3 B34CH WE34R1NG NOTH1NG BUT 4 S41L.  
GC: CL34RLY TH1S 1S TH3 WOM4N 1’V3 B33N LOOK1NG FOR 4LL MY L1F3.  
GC: SWOOOON  
CG: IS EVERYONE IN THIS FUCKING UNIVERSE PANTS-ON-HEAD RETARDED?  
CG: THE PRINCE IS JUST AS EAGER TO PROCLAIM HIS UNDYING LOVE FOR A WOMAN HE DOESN’T EVEN KNOW.  
GA: What If They Come To The Conclusion They Have Nothing In Common  
GA: He Enjoys Reading On A Quiet Night While She Goes On Wild Flarping Adventures  
CA: ok kan? Something definitely happened betwween you and vvris. Wwhat is wwrong?  
GA: I Have No Idea What You Are Insinuating Mr Ampora  
CA: fine, fine be that wway.  
CA: you’ll tell me sooner or later.  
AC: :33 am I the only one who thinks its cute how the two of them found each other again?  
AC: :33 its so sad he can’t place her as the one who saved him yet.  
AC: 33 if only she wasn’t so stupid as to give up her voice.

 

CG: OH MY GOD.  
CG: WHEN DID THIS TURN INTO A HORROR FLICK!?  
GC: H4H4H4 1T SM3LLS D3L1C1OUS  
CG: I DON’T EVEN KNOW YOU ANYMORE.

GA: No One Has Any Questions About The Mysterious Mute Girl  
GA: She Is Just  
GA: Accepted Into The Royal Court Like That  
GA: Really  
CA: human royalty must be incredibly easy to assassinate if they let any pretty wwoman get that close.  
TC: NaAaAh BrO, tHeSe HuMaNs ArE jUsT bEiNg HoSpItAbLe  
CG: THEN THEY ARE STILL WAY TO FAST TO JUST ACCEPT HER LIKE THAT.  
CG: JUST CAUSE THEY DON’T CULL STRANGERS ON SIGHT DOESN’T MEAN YOU GET TO EAT DINER WITH THE FUCKING PRINCE OF A NONSPECIFIED COUNTRY.  
GC: (G3T 1T NOW?)  
AC: :33 (so that’s called a booty? Heehee, it sounds so funny)  
AC: :33 (booty.)

CA: again wwith the incredibly negativve portrayal of seadwwellers.  
CA: this is pretty offensivve you know?  
TC: ItS aLrIgHt My FiShY bRoThEr. SeAdWeLlErS wErE pRoBaBlY lEsS iNvOlVeD iN hUmAn SoCiEtY.  
TC: KiNd Of LiKe MuTaNtS aNd PsYcHiCs oN aLtErNiA I GuEsS.  
CA: aah, so human seadwwellers wwould be like alternian mutants…..  
CA: In that case I can sort of understand wwhat they are going for here. I mean, wwho doesn’t like a good mutant joke right?  
CA: cod it wwould havve been hilarious if ar wwas one of those limeblooded freaks? You knoww, the ones that wwent extinct sometime the condesce greww bored.  
CA: wwe could havve called her the maid of lime.  
AC: :33 wauw…..that’s bad.  
CG: UUURGH……  
CA: oh better yet. Those trolls who’s blood is completely of the hemospectrum.  
GC: 3R1D4N YOUR B31NG 1NCR3D1BLY OFF3NS1V3 >:(  
GA: I Concur  
GA: This Is Highly Inappropriate In Polite Conversation  
CA: aah just some highblood humor. Eq wwould havve lovved it.  
AC: :33 no he wouldn’t because he isn’t an asshole!  
CA: Oh right, but if he’d make those jokes it’d be fine.  
CA: he has such a bulge for the hemospectrum it’s a miracle he can get awway wwith wwearing those ugly fucking shorts.  
AC: :33 DON’T TALK SHIT ABOUT MY MOIRAIL AMPURRA

TC: NoW I SuGgEsT wE aLl ChIlL.  
TC: eRiDaN, sUcH jOkEs ArE nOt CoOl.  
TC: EvErYoNe GoT tHeIr OwN uNiQuE cOlOr In ThEiR vEiNs AnD iTs KiNdA sHiTtY tO jUdGe pEoPlE oN iT.  
TC: sIdEs ThAt’D mEaN tHe FiShSiS iS eMpReSs NoW aNd ShE wOnT sTaNd FoR iT eItHeR.  
TC: I tHiNk.  
TC: HaVeNt TaLkEd MuCh WiTh HeR tO bE hOnEsT.  
CA: huh…so basically holding onto the hemospectrum noww wwould be lose-lose wwouldn’t it?  
CA: hadn’t thought of that yet but…..yeah, I guess that’s fair.  
AC: :33 it was a stupid system to begin with.  
AC: :33 but with just the twelve of us left we don’t need that hemeowspectrum anyway.  
CA: are you sure that’d be okay wwith your swweaty highblood moirail?  
AC: :33 he’d get over it unlike you!  
GA: Crisis Excellently Averted Gamzee  
GA: My Compliments  
TC: HaHa ThAnKs SiS. ThAt Be A wIcKeD cOmPlImEnT cOmMiNg FrOm YoU.  
GC: K4RK4T 4R3 YOU ST1LL TH3R3?  
CG: OH GOD RUN LITTLE BUDDY! DON’T BECOME A SNACK FOR THESE STUPID BLAND CARDBOARD CUT-OUTS.  
GC: H3’S F1N3.

CG: ONCE AGAIN, THE HUMAN-PARENT-LUSUS-ANCESTOR SHOWS TO BE A LOT MORE LIKEABLE THEN THE LEAD CHARACTER.  
CG: HE HAS FLAWS, HE TRIES TO DO WHAT’S BEST EVEN IF IT HURTS….COULDN’T THE MOVIE BE ABOUT HIM AND SEBASTIAN?  
GA: I Am Reluctant To Call The Father A Suitable Candidate To Replace Ariel As Protagonist  
GA: He Represents The Status Quo  
GA: Everything Safe And Familiar  
GA: Exactly That Which The Adventerous Ariel Wishes To Escape  
GA: Somewhere I Sympathize With Ariel  
GA: I Just Wished She Was A Tad More Intelligent And Thoughtful About Her Actions  
CA: Making the entire kingdom look for a single person…..If I remember correctly this happened only three times in Alternian history.  
TC: WeLl ShIt, WhAt HaPpEnD?  
CA: Mindfang, vvris’s ancestor,r happened. Later, in collaboration wwith her, the summoner wwas causing a revvolution. Most history books got those things scrapped by royal mandate.  
CA: Also the condesce kismesis at one point disappeared. She movved land and sea to find her. Turned out the poor wwoman commited suicide.  
TC: DaMn BrO, tHaTs HaRsH.  
CA: Can’t say I blame him….the empress doesn’t sound like a fun person to havve as a kismesis.  
AC: :33 (do you really think I should do it purrezi?)  
GC: (Y3S YOU SHOULD.)  
AC: :33 (it just seems kind of….furward?)  
GC: (DO YOU W4NT TO TOUCH TH3 BOOTY OR NOT?)  
AC: :33 (I do…)  
GC: (TH3N GO FOR 1T >:])

CG: OK….EVEN THOUGH I STILL COMPLETELY HATE PRINCE DIPSHIT AND PRINCES AIR-FOR-BRAINS, THIS SCENE IS PRETTY AWESOME.  
CG: THE VISUALS, THE SONG, THE ENTIRE MOOD JUST FITS COMPLETELY.  
AC: :33 I understand purrfectly. Can you imagine what it’d be like? Romantic like that on a lake with your matespurrit…..Music like that fills the air, we close our eyes come close fur our furst kiss.  
CG: NO I COMPLETELY SEE WHERE YOU’RE COMING F…..  
CG: I THINK YOU MAY WANT TO CHECK THAT LAST SENTENCE AGAIN NEPETA.  
AC: :33 oops!  
AC: :33 silly me.  
GA: Though I Agree With The Sentiment I Still Find It Strange  
GA: We Know Nothing Of This Prince  
GA: What If He Turns Out To Be A Human Homosexual  
GA: The Entire Deal Would Be A Lost Cause  
CG: WHAT!?  
CA: kar help a felloww out, wwhat is she talking about?  
GA: What If He Doesn’t Like Women Romantically  
CA: humans havve that? That’s so bizarre.  
CG: DON’T GET ME STARTED.

CA: and then they didn’t  
TC: MaN tHaTs NoT cOoL. yOu DoNt BuLgEbLoCk A bRo LiKe ThAt.  
GC: SHOULD H4V3 R34D TH3 F1N3PR1NT OF TH4T CONTR4CT. 4PP4R4NTLY TH3 W1TCH 1S 4LLOW3D TO 1NT3RF3R3 1F SH3 F33LS L1K3 1T  
GC: OR 1F SH3 G3TS BOR3D.

CG: YES ERIC. FORGET CHASING YOUR DREAMGIRL.  
CG: AT LEAST THIS ONE KEEPS HER MOUTH SHUT.  
GA: I Am Curious As To How He Came To The Conclusion She Is Warm And Caring  
GA: They Have Only Known Each Other For Two Days  
GA: She May Have Been Just Acting Polite  
AC: :33 (*AC is carefully appuroching her target*)  
TC: (WoAh CaTsIs, WhAt ArE yOu DoInG?)  
AC: :33 (I am on the hunt. Sssssshh)  
TC: (WhAt?)  
AC: :33 (you might give away my location to my purrey.)  
TC: (AaAh, GoT iT sIs)  
TC: (I’lL jUsT lEt YoU gEt RiGhT oN tHaT hUnTiNg ThInG yOu Do)

TC: DaMn, ThE sEaWiTcH aLl Up AnD bEcAmE a BaBe.  
TC: If ThAt AiNt A mIrAcLe I dOnT kNoW wHaT iS  
TC: HoNk  
CA: ugh….really gam?  
CA: you’d be surprised how much a corset and some make-up can hide.  
CA: add to that a skirt and vvoilla. Anyone can look pretty.  
GA: And You Know This How Exactly?  
CA: Uhm…..Friend of mine.  
CA: He wwas culled a bit before the game, you wwouldn’t know him.  
CA: I mean her.  
GA: I See

GC: OH NO…P3RH4PS 1 SHOULDN’T H4V3 RUN 4W4Y, 4B4NDON THOS3 WHO C4R3 4BOUT MY W3LLB31NG 4ND ONLY TH1NK 4BOUT WH4T 1 W4NT.  
TC: StIlL, iT bReAkS mY lItTlE hEaRt SeEiNg SomEoNe CrY lIkE tHat.  
GA: It Is Sad But I Believe It Is Only Fair  
GA: No Romance Can Be Without Hardships And It Will Either Make Them Stronger  
GA: Or Break Them Apart  
CA: uh huh….and does this make you reflect on you and vvris?  
GA: I Have No Idea What You Keep Implying Here

CG: I HAVE A BRILIANT IDEA.  
CG: NOW THAT MY EVIL PLAN IS ALL COMING TOGETHER I’M JUST GONNA SING ABOUT IT REALLY LOUDLY.  
GC: JUST TO MAKE IT FAIR AND GIVE MINOR CHARACTERS THE CHANCE TO HEAR IT AND FOIL ME.

CG: LIKE INDEED IT DOES AND--  
CG: ARGLEHABFBRE!!  
CG: NEPETA WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING  
AC: :33 *AC is touching the booty*  
CG: GET YOUR FUCKING PAWS OF MY BOTTOM!  
AC: :33 *AC is checking the junk in the trunk*  
GC: H4H4H4H4H4H4  
CG: TEREZI YOU HAG DID YOU PUT HER UP TO THIS?  
CG: THIS IS FUCKING HARASSEMENT!  
CG: I NEED A LUSUS!  
CA: ….nep is really going for the gold there  
CA: honestly? I am impressed.  
AC: :33 *AC is touching the badonkadonk*  
GC: DON’T YOU L1K3 TH3 4TT3NT1ON K4RK4T?  
CG: DID YOU PUT HER UP TO THIS?  
CG: GODDAMNIT DON’T PUT YOUR HANDS IN THERE!  
GC: M444YB3 1 3NCOUR4G3D H3R?  
CG: DON’T FUCKING PIMP OUT MY BOOTY!

GA: Uhm  
GA: I Decide To Ignore The Chaos Coming From You  
GA: I Do Not Believe You Require An Auspistice  
CA: Honestly can I just continue wwatching them?  
CA: I don’t think the movvie is gonna top it.  
GA: Well This Is Actually An Event Of Significance In Human Culture  
CA: is it? It just seems like a typical formal evvent.  
GA: I Believe It Is Called A Wedding  
GA: A Official Declaration Of Matespriteship Acknowledged By Their Church And State  
CA: I don’t need to ok of some asshole clowwn gods to hook up wwith a potential matesprite.  
GA: Different Cultures Have Different Values I Imagine  
TC: HaHa, In ThE nAmE oF tHe MiRtHfUlL MeSsiAhS I PrOnNoUnCe YoU mAtEsPrItEs.  
TC: It SoUnDs PrEtTy SwEeT.  
GA: It Is One Of The Highest Tokens Of Love Between Matesprites  
CA: And you really like the dress?  
GA: And I Really Like The Dress

GC: OH LOOK, 1TS 4TT4CK OF TH3 S1D3K1CKS!  
GA: Ah  
GA: Has Your Issue Been Resolved?  
CA: nop, kar is still trying to swwat neps hands of his booty.  
CA: I must say though, it is a really nice booty.  
GA: I Tried Crafting Something To Better Accentuate His Figure But Alas  
GA: He Would Not Permit Me  
GC: H3 G3TS 4LL 3MB3R4SS3D WH3N YOU M3NT1ON 1T THOUGH.  
GC: 1TS 4DOR4BL3.  
TC: ShIt MaN, iM mOrE a HoRnS kInDa GuY  
GC: W3LL K4RK4T 1S K1ND4 L4CK1NG 1N TH4T D3P4RTM3NT.  
TC: HeY iM nOt SaYiN I don’t gEt WhErE yOu ArE cOmInG fRoM.  
TC: I cAn ApReCiAtE a NiCe BoOty

CG: GODDAMNIT PEOPLE!  
CG: FOCUS! I EXPECTED THESE SORT OF SHENANIGANS FROM TEREZI BUT NOT FROM YOU KANAYA.  
GA: Apologies  
CG: BUTTCHAT IS OVER. MY ‘BOOTY’ WILL REMAIN FIRMLY ON THIS CHAIR AND AS FAR REMOVED FROM GREEDY LITTLE PAWS AS POSSIBLE.  
CG: IT WON’T ANSWER YOUR CALLS, IT WON’T WRITE YOU LETTERS AND YOU WONT EVEN GET THE FUCKING VISITATION RIGHTS FOR THE WEEKENDS.  
CG: SPEAKING OF WHICH.  
CG: ONE MORE MENTION OF BUTTCHAT WILL RESULT IN A INSTANT BAN.  
AC: :33 heehee  
AC: :33 *AC smirks satisfied after the succesfull hunt*  
CG: NOW LETS FOCUS ON THE MOVIE. WHAT WAS HAPPENING?  
GC: OH R1GHT. 4R13L G3TS H3R VO1C3 B4CK 4ND S34W1TCH GOT TROLL3D.  
GA: Eridan I Am Fairly Certain That Seashell Was A Magical Artifact  
CA: and I am fairly certain that her losing her vvoice wwas all psychological.  
CG: I AM FAIRLY CERTAIN I JUST WANT TO GET THIS FUCKING MOVIE OVER WITH.

CA: hey gam, knoww wwhat wwould suck?  
TC: ShIt BrO, lAy It On Me.  
CA: The deadline for that wwhole kissing deal ending right about now.  
TC: HaHaHa, YeAh, I gUeSs ThAt WoUlD sUck.

TC: ThE mEsSiAhS bE dAmNeD.  
TC: My FiShBrOtHeR jUsT pErFoRmEd A lItTlE mIrAcLe By PrEdIcTiNg ThAt ShIt.  
GC: 1…..1 DON’T H4V3 TH3 H34RT TO T3LL H1M.  
CG: WELL, GAME OVER. SEABITCH WON.

AC: :33 oh, I hope this is like my old east-alternian movies…..  
TC: WhAt ArE tHoSe AbOuT?  
AC: :33 uhm…… nothing? :3

CG: SO EVEN IN A MOVIE ABOUT ARIEL, THE ENTIRE PLOT OF THE SEAWITCH WAS TO GET TO THE KING. SHE IS THE LESSER PRIORITY IN HER OWN DAMN MOVIE.  
GC: TH3 STUP1D G1RL……N3V3R, UND3R 4NY CIRCUMST4NC3, S1GN 4 CONTR4CT W1TH 4N OCTOPUSL4DY.  
CA: really, that she survvivved so long under the sea if wworthy of one of gam’s miracle’s.  
GA: Though She Was Not Very Active This Does Make The Seawitch A Good Antagonist  
GA: She Is Incredibly Manipulative And Knows How To Move Her Pawns To Get What She Wants  
TC: I aM jUsT gOnNa WaTcH hOw ThIs MoViE wIlL mIrAcUoUsLy ReSoLvE  
CG: GAMZEE, ARE YOU ACTUALLY FOLLOWING THE MOVIE?  
CG: LIKE, ACTUALLY FOCUSSED?  
TC: WeLl YeAh. ThIs MoViE iS ThE bItChTiTs  
CG: BUT YOU NEVER WATCH ANY OF MY MOVIES THIS CONCENTRATED.  
GC: B3C4US3 TH3Y SUCK  
TC: BuT tHoSe ArEnT sO mIrAcUlOuSlY dRaWn.  
TC: lIkE aLl ThE cOlOrS mAn, ThOsE wIcKeD sOnGs AnD tHiS aNiMaTiOn.  
CG: BUT WE DON’T HAVE… OH GOD…..HE’S JUST A SUCKER FOR THESE DISNEY MOVIES……

GA: A Father Will Do What Is Best For His Children  
CG: GOOD KING, BEST PARENT-ANCESTOR-LUSUS.

CG: OH MOTHERGRUB, THAT IS ALL SORTS OF TERRIFYING.  
AC: :33 I could use a hug from Equius right now….  
AC: :33 But I have to watch it. I need to know if this ship will sail.  
GC: H3Y 3R1D4N, HOW DO3S TH1S TR1CK OF TH3 S34W1TCH WORK?  
CA: she uhm….had a giant mechanical……no that’s stupid.  
CA: it’s illusion based…..but they are on her head that doesn’t make sense.  
CA: knoww wwhat? Screww it. This is a animated movvie, it’s all fake to begin wwith.  
CA: Yes ter, she is using magic because in their fakey made-up univverse magic is and alwways has been a real thing.  
TC: mAn I aM gEtTiNg SuCh NaStY vIbEs FrOm ThAt OcToPuSlAdY.  
GA: I Agree  
GA: The Movie Suddenly Seems A Lot Darker  
GA: Imagine Every Ocean Under Her Command Simply Because Ariel Could Not Contain Herself

GA: I Admit The Movie Was Rather Dull Thusfar But Now  
GA: The Stakes Are As Huge As Their Adversary And I Have No Clue How They Are Going To Resolve This  
CG: SHIT HOW DO YOU TAKE DOWN A WITCH BIGGER THEN THE BLACK KING WITH ONLY TWO PEOPLE, NONE OF WHICH ARE CLOSE TO GODTIER-LEVELS OF STRENGTH?  
AC: :33 *AC sits on the edge of her seat waiting to see how this adfursary gets beaten*  
CA: *CA pushes AC of the edge of her seat*  
AC: :33 *AC SCRATCHES CA’S FUCKING EYES OUT*  
GC: OH JUST G3T 4 ROOM YOU TWO

CG: WAIT, WHAT IS HE DOING TRYING TO STEER A SHIP ON THE EDGE OF A FUCKING WHIRLPOOL!?  
CG: ERIDAN IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE!?  
CA: howw should I knoww? I am in no hurry to try that  
CA: those ancient stories are usually exaggerated but evven they nevver claimed to do this.  
GC: JUST WH4T DO3S H3 TH1NK TO 4CH13V3 DO1NG TH4--

CG: ……..  
GC: …….  
GA: dot dot dot  
AC: :33 …….  
CA: …….  
TC: :oo  
CG: OK, THAT IS FUCKING METAL.  
CG: HE JUST STABBED A GIANT FUCKING SEABITCH IN THE GUT WITH A SHIP.  
CG: IN THE GUT.  
CG: WITH A FUCKING SHIP.  
CA: wwould that havve worked on the black king? Crashing prospitian and dersite ships on him?  
GC: W3 SHOULD H4V3 TR13D JUST B3C4US3 1TS FUCK1NG 4W3SOM3!  
GC: 4R4D14 WOULD H4V3 B33N ON BO4RD W1TH 1T.

GA: Wait A Minute  
GA: Her Father Is Magic And Could Have Given Her Legs This Whole Time  
GA: That Means  
GA: That Means The Entire Deal With The Seawitch Was Pointless  
AC: :33 uhm….why that?  
GA: Instead Of Blindly Assuming All Humans Are Dangerous He Could Have Given Her Legs For Three Days At Any Given Time  
GA: He Could Have Given Himself Legs To Keep An Eye On Ariel  
GA: To Make It A Daughter Lusus Thing  
GA: Maybe He Is So Magic He Could Even Turn Sebatian Into A Human If He Is To Busy With Sea King Business  
GA: He Could Have Started Diplomatic Relations With The Humans  
GA: This Undermines The Majority Of The Movie And Puts The Blame Of All That Has Transpired At King Triton  
CG: WOAH KANAYA.  
GA: Sorry About That  
CG: NO NO NO. I AM PROUD YOU HAVE BECOME SUCH A CRITIC.  
AC: :33 its purretty funny hearing you talk like that catnaya

CA: and then they redid the ceremony  
CA: are humans really that fond of their….wwhat wwas it? Vveddings?  
GA: They Really Are  
AC: :33 Yes, but now it’s Ariel marrying the purrince to establish their matespurritship and I am so happy fur her.  
AC: :33 she was pining for him fur so long and now she finally gets to be in the quadrant she wants with him.  
CA: Projecting much nep?  
AC: :33 …..Eridan I swear I will tear your fins of.  
CA: alwways wwith the fins.  
AC: :33 I will tie you up with your goofy scarf and make you watch as I tear all your stupid capes apart!  
CA: DON’T YOU DARE TOUCH THE CAPES NEP!  
AC: :33 OH I WILL TOUCH THE FUCKING CAPES.  
GA: Wait  
GA: Does This Mean You And Mr Ampora Are Kismesisses?  
AC: :33 what? No that’d be stupid.  
CA: wwait wwhat!?

CG: YOU KNOW, I DON’T REALLY CARE THAT HAD TRITON BEEN REASONABLE A LOT OF THIS COULD HAVE BEEN AVOIDED.  
CG: HE IS STILL THE MOST LIKEABLE CHARACTER IN THE MOVIE TOGETHER WITH SEBASTIAN.  
GC: Y34H, NO ON3 1S SURPR1S3D 4ND NO ON3 R34LLY C4R3S.  
CG: HIS MOTIVATIONS ARE CLEAR AND HE FOCUSSES ON WHAT IS REALLY IMPORTANT; THE SAFETY AND HAPPINESS OF YOUR LOVED ONES. EVEN AT THE COST OF HIS OWN…..WELL, WHATEVER THAT WAS URSULA DID TO HIM.  
TC: sHiT mAn ThIs WaS sUcH a BeAuTiFuLl FuCkInG tAlE wOrThY oF tHe MiRtHfUlL mEsSiAhS.  
TC: I wOuLd ReAlLy LiKe To SeE mOrE oF tHiS sHiT  
AC: :33 *AC agrees furiously with the funny clown and would love to see more.*  
GA: There Is A Little Mermaid Two  
GA: However Rose Said We Would Do Best To Avoid That One  
GA: Especially If You Like This One  
TC: HoNk :o(  
AC: :33 aaaw that’s too bad. Are there more movies like this one?  
GC: 4PPROX1M43TLY 4 HUNDR3D 4CCORD1NG TO SOLLUX  
AC: :33 yay!

CG: AND OF COURSE IT ENDS WITH A FUCKING RAINBOW.  
TC: LiKe, WhAt DoEs It MeAn?  
TC: ItS sO bRiGhT  
TC: sO bEaUtIfUlL  
CG: ALRIGHT. SO DID WE ENJOY THE FUCKING MOVIE?  
GA: Well  
GA: It Was A Significant Step Down From Beauty And The Beast  
GC: 1 4GR33. TH3 COLORS W3R3 PR3TTY BOR1NG 1N TH1S ON3.  
GA: More Importantly  
GA: The Relation With Ariel And The Prince Hardly Had Any Development  
GA: I Did Not Root For Them Because I Hardly Understood What The Two Saw In Each Other  
GC: 1 D1D LOV3 TH3 SONGS THOUGH.  
CG: FAIR ENOUGH. AND THE REST OF THE LEGUME GALLERY?  
AC: :33 I thought it was beautiful  
TC: HaHaHa I aGrEe SiS  
AC: :33 it’s a story about love at furst sight and not giving up on it.  
AC: :33 even if the odds seem against you.  
AC: :33 I really think that makes fur a good story in this movie.  
TC: AnD wHy ThE hAtE fOr ThE cOlOrS mY bLiNd SiS?  
TC: ThE wHoLe MoThErFuCkInG fLiCk MoVeD lIkE a BeAuTiFulL pAiNtInG.  
CG: AND ERIDAN?  
CA: I’m sorry wwhat?  
CG: HOW’D YOU LIKE THE MOVIE?  
CA: yeah yeah….it wwas alright for a human flick.  
CA: I suppose.  
CG: ALRIGHT THEN.  
CG: MOVIE OVER. EVERYONE GET THE FUCK OUT.  
AC: :33 thanks furr inviting me fur the stream karkitty.

\--arsenicCatnip [AC] left memo—

TC: ShIt HoW dO I Do ThIs?  
GA: Its The Leave Memo Button  
TC: Ah ThErE iT iS. sUcH a CrAfTy MoThErFuCkEr, HiDiNg fRoM mE aNd AlL  
TC: SeE yOu LaTeR gRuBsIs, BeSt FrIeNd.

\--terminallyCapricious [TC] left memo--

GC: W3LL GU3SS TH4T 3NDS 4NOTH3R D1SN3Y MOV13.  
GC: M4K3 SUR3 TO 1NV1T3 M3 N3XT T1M3 OR N3P3T4 W1LL H4V3 4NOTH3R F13LDD4Y ON YOUR BOOTY >;].

\--carcinoGeneticist [CG] banned gallowsCalibrator [GC]—

CG: THAT WAS FOR MENTIONING BUTTCHAT.  
GA: Should I Pick Another Movie Karkat  
CG: LETS TAKE A BREAK SHALL WE? I’M STARTING TO GET DISNEY BURNOUT.  
GA: We Only Watched Two Movies  
CG: THEY ARE INTENSE ALRIGHT?  
GA: Very Well  
GA: Talk To You Soon

\--grimAuxiliatrix [GA] left memo—

CG: HEY MAN, YOU OK?  
CA: wwhat?  
CA: yeah im fine.  
CG: NO YOU’RE NOT ASSHOLE. YOU’VE BEEN QUIET FOR MOST OF THE FINAL ACT OF THE MOVIE.  
CA: wwell…..you’d laugh if I’d tell you.  
CG: TRY ME.  
CA: you knoww howw most of you saww different things in the movvie?  
CA: some just liked it, others saww a story from first lovve in it….  
CA: I saww myself and fef in it.  
CG: YOU’RE GONNA HAVE TO EXPLAIN THAT ONE.  
CA: wwell, the father-ancestor lusus, wwho lovved ariel but protects her in completely the wwrong wway…..that’s me.  
CA: the princes wwho wwants to break free, see neww people, experience neww things….  
CG: THAT’S FEFERI?  
CA: that’s fef.  
CA: and the bland uninteresting prince she falls for at first sight because he’s something neww and exciting is sol.  
CG: UH HUH……SO WHAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?  
CG: WHAT DID YOU TAKE AWAY FROM THE MOVIE?  
CA: wwell…..i guess I havve to givve her some space and be more understanding of her choises.  
CA: I still really lovve her kar. And if necessary I wwould wwrite my name on the seawwitch’s contract to savve her in a heartbeat.  
CA: but I understand that she is happy wwith sol…..wwhatevver quadrant those two wwill occupy. And I wwill havve to take a step back to let her see wwhat’s the people on shore havve to offer.  
CA: and that hurts kar.  
CG: SHIT MAN…..THATS ROUGH.  
CA: yeah…..but I’ll havve to suck it up.  
CA: maybe one day it’ll hurt less…….or at least the twwo of us can havve a proper convversation again wwithout me flipping my shit like an idiot.  
CA: don’t get me wwrong though, I still think she has horrible taste and that sol is a moron not wworthy of her time.  
CA: but that’s just wwhat the parent lusus thought of humans right?  
CA: look wwhere that got him wwith Ariel.  
CG: EVERYONE THINKS SOLLUX IS A MORON TRUST ME.  
CA: anywway kar, thanks for humoring me for so long.  
CA: you’ve really been a good friend to me troughout everything.  
CG: HEY NO PROBLEM MAN.  
CA: right…..i’ll just go antagonize nep a little more.  
CG: URGH….REALLY DUDE?  
CA: I can’t help it. She’s completely hilarious wwhen she gets pissed.  
CA: later

\--caligulasAquarium [CA] left memo—

CG: WELL…..FUTURE SELVES? ANYTHING TO SAY?

\--FUTURE carcinoGeneticist [FCG] joined memo—

FCG: THIS WAS A HORRIBLE MISTAKE

\--FUTURE carcinoGeneticist [FCG] left memo--

CG: HEY FUTURE ASSHOLE. NOBODY CARES ABOUT WHAT YOU THINK!

\--carcinoGeneticist [CG]left memo--

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am surprised at how much I disliked going trough this movie. Ariel is a very unlikeable Disney princes, the romance is very underdevelopped and the colorscheme during the acts underwater was very dull (possibly to make the surface seem that much brighter?)
> 
> Is not to say it was all bad. I really loved 'poor unfortunate souls' and 'kiss the girl', especially hearing them in their original dub. And the way they kill Ursula is very metal.
> 
> Now what would be a good disney movie to have them tackle next?


End file.
